Health (CivBE)
and represent the physical and social integrity of a colony. In many ways, it is similar to the Happiness/Unhappiness relationship from Civilization V: it is affected by most of the same factors (number of cities, population, etc.), and it provides positive or negative bonuses depending on the balance of the two. However, since there are no Golden Ages in Civilization Beyond Earth, the positive health state of a colony brings instead a series of constant bonuses (as long as the positive balance is maintained at certain levels). Note that unlike happiness in Civilization V, does NOT affect combat effectiveness of troops! Computing and and are computed at both the city level and the colony level. However, the effects are applied colony-wide. City City is affected by the following: * Each city generates 4 (8 per occupied city). :* The second Prosperity virtue synergy bonus partially offsets this with 1 per city. * Each generates 0.75 (1.34 per occupied ). :* The Community Medicine virtue partially offsets this with 1 per 6 population. Thus, the average unhealth per generated is reduced to ~0.58 from 0.75. * Some buildings generate or . * The tile improvement generates 1 . * The Gene Garden (CivBE) building generates 2 . * The Pharmalab (CivBE) building generates 2 . * The Clinic (CivBE) building generates 2 . * The Cytonursery (CivBE) building generates 1 . * The tile improvement generates 1 . * The tile improvement generates 2 . City cannot exceed 1 per . Colony Colony is equal to the sum of all city health plus any colony-wide modifiers. These include: * The Mind over Matter virtue increases colony by 7. * If Propaganda is chosen as the National Security Project, each agent at Headquarters increases by 2%. * The Eudaimonia virtue reduces all by 15%. Health levels A colony has a net health based on its total minus its total . Depending on the net health of a colony, certain bonuses apply to the entire colony. Strategy Health is good indicator of overall colony performance. Because it affects so many other stats ( , , , etc.), Health could also be considered the most important stat. Just like Happiness in Civilization V, low Health can cripple your colony, although maybe not to the degree it can in that game. High Health, on the other hand, could bring you desirable bonuses across the board. Keeping Health in line takes effort. While the level of Unhealth constantly rises with the growth of your Colony, the Health rarely manages to keep pace, let alone outpace that. The reason is the cap on individual city health contribution. There are plenty of sources of Health, both Buildings and Virtues, and even tile improvements, but of these, only Virtues are not linked to the individual city Population! To summarize: the combined Health from all city-based sources can never exceed the Unhealth created by local Population. If you have 10 Citizens, you can have a maximum local contribution of 10 Health, even though the different sources add up to 15 or more. In the best case scenario, this helps you offset Unhealth created by Population, but not extra Unhealth created by number of cities and Specialists. Here is where Virtue-related Health kicks in. You should look for the source of Health within your chosen Virtue category (each one has their source) and develop it. Sometimes this means growing your army; sometimes, getting as many Trade units as possible. Regardless of what it is, you should turn this into your number two or three priority in your entire game strategy (right after colony growth and expansion planning and Affinity development), or you risk being permanently saddled with negative Health, which means, at minimum, slower scientific and cultural development. On the other hand, having negative Health isn't such a big deal as having a negative Happiness in Civilization V. You can manage quite long periods of low Health—it will hamper your development somewhat, but as long as you don't reach -10, the effect is no where near as severe. Still, don't stop looking for ways to increase Health—plan your tech progress so you unlock new sources of Health to keep up with individual city growth. Category:Game concepts (CivBE)